


Meet the Parents

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [24]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sounding, high school fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan meets Jamie's parents for the first time. Jamie shows him the room he grew up in.





	Meet the Parents

Jamie sighs deeply as he stares at the front of his childhood home from the driver's seat. "Just remember that I love you, okay? And the torture we're about to subject you to only makes me love you more. Which, I'm well aware ought to be your line in most scenarios but..." He sighs again and slips his hand over his boyfriend's.

Aidan turns his hand palm up, linking their fingers. "I won't pretend that you're not starting to make me nervous," he confesses after a moment. "Ordinarily I love hearing, 'just remember that I love you,' but that's something like the third time you've said it in the past hour."

"My parents and I don't get along. My love life is where we get along the least, and they will definitely say several awkward, offensive, or cringy things. Despite this, you will probably come away feeling like they're perfectly fine people. If I could, I'd never subject you to them, but as that's not really an option..." He sighs again and looks to the house. "Ready?"

Skeptical as fuck, Aidan just looks at him. Then he shrugs. "This is ready. Let's do it."

Jamie puts on his mask - security and a good mood are the biggest features of it today. It's a transition that's easy for Aidan to see now that Jamie spends so much time with it off when it's just them. He gets out of the car and leads Aidan up to the house. He doesn't knock and the door isn't locked, he just lets himself inside. "Shoes off," he instructs quietly as he slips his own off to leave them by the front door. 

A beat behind, Aidan nods and bends down to unlace his boots, even as he wonders why they bother -- surely there's been dirt on the carpets before. Nonetheless, what Jamie's mum wants, she shall have, within the best of his abilities. "Take these," Aidan murmurs, pushing the bouquet of lilies at his boyfriend, and slipping out of his shoes.

Jamie does as he's told without thought, following Aidan's lead is second nature by now. His mother, hearing the sound of the door, comes out from the kitchen smiling warmly. "Jamie, it's so nice you decided to visit; it's not even a holiday." She approaches and smiles broader, "And you must be Aidan. Wonderful to meet you." She goes in for a hug as soon as Aidan's shoes are off, as if she would never accept no for an answer, and explains, "We're big huggers in this family."

Surprised, Aidan falls back a step, but then he puts his arms around Jamie's mum and hugs her back. "Thank you. It's lovely to meet you too. My mum is a big hugger as well."

"Well, I hope to meet her someday," she comments cheerfully, giving a Jamie a sly look.

Jamie looks at Aidan apologetically and tries to change the subject quickly. "Did Dad come?"

"Not yet, but he assured me he'd be here. Now, come in, it's not right to keep you standing in the doorway all day." She ushers them into the living room, where Jamie flops down on one of the couches.

Aidan takes his seat next to Jamie, thighs touching but not _too_ close, and looks around with interest. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Bower." He looks at his boyfriend. "You and Sam grew up here?"

"Ms. Roseberry, but please just call me Anne," she smiles.

"We did, yeah. Sam lived here 'til last year, even. When our parents divorced, mum got us so she got the house, too." The fact that his parents split isn't a topic he's ever brought up.

"Ah. Lots of memories here then," Aidan says with a small smile. But he shoots Jamie a look before adding, "I got to meet Sam a month or so ago."

"Plenty to last a lifetime," Jamie shoots him a fake smile, which Anne brushes right past.

"Oh, with their band?" Her smile is genuine, and she carries a tone of pride with her sons being musicians. "They get their talent from David, but the ambition to make it happen from me."

Aidan grins at her, wishing the tension pumping off Jamie in waves weren't quite so overwhelming -- or baffling, at any rate. "Did it surprise you when Jamie wanted to make the switch from acting?"

"No, not at all. I was actually surprised when he wanted to become an actor rather than a musician. I'm sorry, I've been so rude, can I get you boys anything? Tea?"

"I can get us a couple beers if you'd rather," Jamie offers.

"Whatever you're having, love," Aidan murmurs in reply, dropping his hand to Jamie's knee in a casual gesture of affection. Then he remembers himself, and moves his hand away.

"Tea. We'll have tea," he decides, an excuse to get a moment of privacy. When his mother leaves he shoots Aidan a sly look. "You know my parents already suspect I'm gay, right? You don't need to be conservative, it'll come as no surprise to anyone that you're my boyfriend." He leans over and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Wait, you didn't tell them?" Aidan blinks, floored for an instant. "I thought they knew about us. Why are we here?" He scrubs his fingers over his eyes.

"I didn't not-tell them," he shrugs. "I told them we should have dinner and I'd be bringing you, and I insisted on Dad and Sam being here too. I guess I just assumed they'd get the implication." Jamie slips his hand onto Aidan's. "Would you like me to just say it, get it out of the way? Or if that's awkward, I'm sure Sam could do it in a much more clever way. He knows how serious we're getting, by the way."

"I think it's awkward that I just called you 'love' in front of your mum, if I'm supposed to be just a regular old friend," Aidan answers softly, wondering what exactly Sam knows. "What next, should we make out?"

"You're not supposed to just be a friend, you're supposed to be my boyfriend, I just didn't think I needed to explicitly state that. And we absolutely could make out, like, right here right now," Jamie grins, and he seems to really mean it. "I could also show you my old room, if that's something you'd be into."

Aidan stares at him. "Yes. No. I mean, not now," he mutters, trying to get his wits back when all his blood just fled south. "So you're introducing me as your boyfriend and officially coming out at the same time?" He feels a little ambushed.

"I'm not _coming out_." He huffs, "Why does this need to be a big deal? We're in love and we're fucking and so what if we're both men. Why does it have to be any different than when I brought any of my girlfriends home? Well... the two I ever actually brought home, anyway."

"Why does it have to be...? I don't know, it just _is_ ," Aidan insists, but in spite of his words he squeezes his boyfriend's hand. Not letting him go. "You said they think you're gay?"

Nodding, he explains, "They think all my failed relationships with women are because I don't actually like women. They think I tend towards models because, well, it's expected of me to be attracted to that kind of woman. I meant what I said at Christmas - Mum tells me every holiday, sometimes subtly and sometimes really not, that it's okay if I fancy men, she just wants me to be happy. Which I know is true and sweet but it's still kind of overbearing."

"Well, now you've done it," Aidan says quietly, a smile playing at his lips. "You brought me home with you. Now you _have_ to be happy, or you'll confuse them."

"I have this feeling that won't be difficult," Jamie watches Aidan with total adoration for the brief moment before his mother comes back in with tea.

Aidan grins at him, then stands to help Anne with the tea things. 

Anne thanks him and hands out the tea, then takes a seat in a chair that faces the couch. "So, Aidan, I know you two met on the set of one of Jamie's movies. How did you get into acting?"

"Ahh, my family really encouraged me," he answers, casting about for something that sounds better than the strict truth. "Actually, my plans involved becoming a pro footballer, but when that didn't work out I became pretty useless, moping around the house. My family harassed me until I auditioned for Gaiety, in Dublin. After that I just got really lucky." So much for better-sounding.

"It's lovely to hear that your family was so supportive of you. And I'm certainly grateful you got into acting, you probably wouldn't have met Jamie otherwise." Yeah, she's certainly not oblivious to what's going on between them.

Jamie smiles at that, he simply can't help it, and he squeezes Aidan's hand gently.

Aidan looks at him and grins, then tells Anne, "That's when I got _really_ lucky."

Oh, she likes that, even despite Jamie's blushing and sudden refusal to look at anyone, but before she gets the chance to tell him so, someone else is coming in the door. Anne stands to go greet Sam and David.

"Keep saying things like that and I'll have no choice but to show you my room," Jamie quietly informs, blush slowly fading.

"You and your threats," Aidan teases, glancing back over his shoulder to check whether they're alone. And kisses his boyfriend firmly, licking in to taste him.

He gives a very pleased noise with the affection and asks, as he pulls back, "Seriously, why do we ever go anywhere I can't blow you?"

Aidan's eyes widen in shock, and now he doesn't even dare look behind him for fear of seeing who might have overheard. "You're diabolical," he whispers, because of course his cock is beginning to swell.

With pleasantries still being exchanged in the doorway, Jamie decides to push his boyfriend a little more. He leans in to murmur into his ear, "What, that one little phrase has you thinking about my lips and tongue wrapped around you? What about that desperate look I get on my face when I've been working so hard, and you're so lost in what I'm doing to you, and I'm begging to taste you with my mouth still stuffed full of cock?"

 _Fuck_. Aidan stifles a groan and tries his best for an impassive expression. What he's thinking about _now_ is that Jamie seems set on earning a spanking, a thought which does he nothing to ease the tightness in his jeans.

Grinning, Jamie pulls back and re-positions himself, bringing his legs up onto the couch to sprawl across his boyfriend - he owes him a bit of cover at least, doesn't he?

The rest of the family comes back into the room. Sam flops down on one of the chairs and gives a half-wave to Aidan, but David offers his hand and introduction.

"Hi--" Aidan moves to get to his feet, then thinks better of it. "Good to meet you. Hey Sam."

Jamie successfully refrains from snickering as Aidan remembers to stay seated. Sam arches an eyebrow in amusement at Jamie's amusement, but David seems entirely oblivious. After they shake hands, he takes a seat at the other couch, and Anne joins them.

It's a near thing, but somehow Aidan manages to make it through the friendly living room conversation, and slowly his erection fades. Luckily by dinner, when he's able to nudge Jamie's legs off his lap and stand up like a normal person. David and Anne both seem welcoming and friendly, and he's not sure what it was his lover was so concerned about on the drive in.

He links his hand in Aidan's as he leads him into the dining room, trailing behind the rest of the family. Jamie pauses a beat, gives them a second so he can tell Aidan, "I love you and you're brilliant, mo chuisle."

Aidan raises an eyebrow, but of course he can't help his smile. "You're my favorite. Lucky for you, you wicked thing. Setting me up that way."

Jamie _grins_. "Yeah, well, don't think that's the end of that, love. I'll have you begging for that tour by the end of dinner." And with a small swat to Aidan's arse he continues into the dining room.

Eyes huge, Aidan halts in his tracks. Then he blows out a breath and shakes his head, following Jamie in and taking his seat with a chuckle. God, Jamie's in trouble. His blood races at the thought.

Jamie takes his seat, the one beside him open, and across from that taken by Sam. His mother and father take up each end of the table. Baked salmon and fried fillets of cod dominate the table, and several typical sides of potatoes, bread, and vegetables, as well as a few bottles of wine, accompany them. Once the boys are seated, David leads them in a short, very typical Christian prayer, and then food promptly begins to be passed around and the wine starts to flow.

"Thank you," Aidan murmurs, taking helpings of everything so as to not slight his hosts. "Anne, did you feel outnumbered when the boys were growing up? Surrounded by all this testosterone?"

"My career has always been dealing with musicians - mostly men, usually rockers, so compared to what I did with most of my day, Jamie and Sam were a breeze," she smiles. "They've both always been on the more sensitive side of things, too, especially Sam," she looks at him lovingly, which Sam seems more than accustomed to, and visibly annoys Jamie.

"Tell us about your family, Aidan," David changes the subject slightly and gives his full attention over to their guest.

"I'm the youngest of four. Three sisters," Aidan answers, taking a sip of wine and watching Sam for a moment. "They're all married with children, and my mum sits for one of the grandbabies during the day, so that keeps her busy. I'm the only one out of Dublin."

"Mmm, so is that where your question about the boys came from?" Anne asks, smiling, "Did you feel outnumbered?"

"Constantly," Aidan huffs a laugh. "When they weren't picking on me, my sisters saw me as their personal toy. They would dress me up and try to pass me off as a girl." Oh god, that sounds familiar, and he abruptly bites his lip, apparently fascinated by his salmon.

Jamie nudges Aidan's knee with his own, and his poker face is terrible but he tries anyway. "Well, I'm sure that didn't last long. You were a ruggedly handsome footballer by your teens, after all."

"A footballer? Is that so?" David asks with interest.

"Yes. I played in school, and I made it through a round of trials for the Bohs," Aidan says reminiscently, coloring up a little at his boyfriend's praise. "I didn't make it further, though. Thought my life was over. I was 18." He grins in self-deprecation. "That was when my family kicked my-- they encouraged me to try acting."

"And how old are you now?" David continues to keep his attention focused on Aidan, and seeing that familiar look on his dad's face, Sam's lips quirk into a small smile.

"I'm 33," Aidan answers, although he's beginning to feel like he's a teen once more, picking up his date and nervously facing her father.

"Five years older than Jamie? Although I suppose at this age that's not much of a difference, is it?" He takes a few bites of his food, but neither Anne nor Sam try to change the conversation just yet.

"So, how long has this been going on, you two," he gestures between Aidan and Jamie. "The dating, I mean. I've come to understand you met several years ago." 

The casual acceptance of their relationship - Jamie did call it, after all - washes over Aidan in a wave of relief. He eyes his boyfriend sidelong, but it looks like he's the one on the hook right now. "Since December. But yeah, we stayed friends after we worked together." He smiles at his lover.

"Three months." David regards Aidan for a moment. "That's not much, but I can already see you're going to last longer than some of his girlfriends did." 

"Dad!" Jamie looks utterly offended, but he has no defense, it's definitely true.

Sam laughs quietly and covers his mouth, and Anne nods in agreement with David.

Aidan chokes on his wine.

"What? What did I say?" David looks as if he has no idea. "Oh come on, it's not like we're not all aware. You don't exactly always pick the winners, son."

"Remember... what was her name? Chairish, but spelled like the thing you sit on?"

Jamie groans and protests. "You were never even supposed to meet her! If I'd known you were going to be at the Christmas market I'd've made vastly different plans for that day."

"That one was pretty bad, Jame," Sam chimes in.

Coughing a little, Aidan covers his mouth with the back of his hand. And snickers. Disloyal, perhaps, but unavoidable.

"They don't have to be winners if all you're looking for is a reliable shag for a while," Jamie huffs and flops back against his chair, wine glass in hand.

"Jamie," Anne says scoldingly, but David just shrugs and nods in agreement. Which then prompts him to turn his attention back to Aidan and ask the most blunt question of the night, so far at least.

"That's not why you're with my son, is it, Aidan?"

"Re-- reliable shags?" Abruptly Aidan is a deer in headlights. "You all really say what you're thinking in this family." It's not an answer, but _damn_.

"Just those two," Anne comments with a raised eyebrow, watching David.

"Not that you answered the question," Jamie reminds with an annoyed tone.

"Do you need me to answer the question?" Aidan asks him, surprised. Of all the people at the table who might need reassurance that his intentions are honorable, he'd have least suspected it of Jamie. "No, that's not why I'm with him," he says, before turning his attention back to David. "He's my favorite person to be with. I can't imagine my life without him anymore."

The pride that fills Jamie with, having it spelled out so plainly to his parents just how well he's doing, and that he's not the only one going head over heels this time, soothes all the insecurity he was feeling moments ago. He sits back up and sets his wine down, choosing instead to link his fingers with Aidan's

"That's a very good answer," Anne assures, and David seems content with it as well. Content enough that he changes the subject to Anne's cooking, and the rest of the family joins in freely now.

Jamie plays footsie with Aidan pretty much all through dinner, and occasionally, stealthily slips his hand onto Aidan's lap and between his legs, but only when he's quite sure his parents are distracted with each other, which isn't all that often. None of this goes unnoticed by Sam, of course, but then again, Sam really doesn't care. 

He's broken out into a fresh sweat, but somehow Aidan gets through the rest of dinner without incident. "Everything was delicious, thank you," he says, getting to his feet to help clear the table. "It's been awhile since I ate anything other than takeaway and whatever they're serving on set."

As Aidan stands, Jamie watches him with a smile, finding the manners to be amusing.

Anne accepts Aidan's help graciously, and assures him that she's always happy to have 'you boys' over, whenever he'd like. When the dishwasher is loaded up and the leftovers are tucked away everyone casually gathers in the living room again, but before Aidan and Jamie have a chance to sit, Sam interjects, "Have you seen the rest of the house yet?" 

"No, I haven't." Aidan brushes his knuckles across the back of Jamie's hand. "But what I've seen is lovely."

"I bet Jamie would be happy to show you around." His tone is flat, entirely passive. 

And here Jamie had almost forgotten Sam has always been his best wingman. 

Aidan nods, his face equally bland. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Jamie takes Aidan's hand in his once again and explains, while leading him towards the stairs, "Well, you've already seen the whole of the ground floor..."

"The ground floor was truly exciting, thank you," Aidan murmurs. He waits until they're halfway up the stairs before he adds in a whisper, "You've been begging for trouble all night. Did you act up this way when you were actually living here?"

"Begging for trouble with you, or with my parents?" He shoots a cheeky grin as he leads him straight to the second set of stairs to bring them up to the attic, his old room.

"Both, Christ." Aidan's pulse is beginning to race already. "Did they ever catch you fooling around up here? Maybe when you were supposedly studying?"

Jamie stops halfway up the second set of stairs and turns to face Aidan, looping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pushing against him, though solidly taller from being one step up. "Of course they did. Happened enough they eventually learned how to knock," and there's that teenaged sass again.

"Yeah okay, your family is really different from mine," Aidan tells him with a laugh. He slips his hands to cup Jamie's ass.

"I doubt they started out that much different." He pushes back against Aidan's grip and raises an eyebrow dangerously. "I just have a habit of breaking authority figures."

"What did I say? Fuckin' trouble." Aidan shakes his head, grinning widely. "Get your ass on your bed before I decide to spank you right here."

Grinning, Jamie retorts as he goes the rest of the way up the stairs, "So are you implying you're going to spank me elsewhere?"

"You can count on it," Aidan mutters. He shuts the bedroom door behind them and plunges his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, kissing him hungrily. But then he pushes him away and takes a step back. "Did you make out with boys in here? Or only girls?"

He whines indignantly as Aidan separates them, and then huffs. "I don't know, which answer gets your body back on mine the quickest?"

It's a risk, but Aidan goes for it. He reaches out and slaps Jamie across the face, his palm stinging in an instant and his lust rearing. "Try that again.

Jamie honestly never thought Aidan had it in him, and the look of shock is genuine as he brings a hand up to soothe the strike, but it takes a moment for him to bury the underlying arousal and feign apologetic and hurt. He averts his gaze, choosing to look at the floor instead, and makes an effort to drop the sass. "G-guys, too. Tried with a lot more than I was ever successful with."

"Yeah? Show me," Aidan replies, and sits down on the floor to lean against the bed. "How did you try?"

"You honestly want to know?" But he's already retrieving the guitar off of the stand. "It depends on if you're an admirer, or if you've accepted my offer to teach you a few chords sometime."

"I've never been able to play guitar," Aidan says, tucking his hair behind his ear and smiling ruefully. "I don't think I can be taught." But the light in his eyes as he looks at his mate says he's up for trying.

"Oh, come on, everyone can play. I mean, I'm going to make a career of it someday, and if even I can do that," he hands the guitar over and takes a seat beside Aidan, "then you can learn to play at least a little."

Aidan shrugs like it's a hopeless mess. "I don't know where to put my fingers."

He shifts to kneeling and gets in front of his boyfriend, straddling his legs to get close enough. "Here, you hold it like this..." he makes sure Aidan gets the proper positioning down, letting his hands linger over his skin as he does, "and then these strings get held down like this, and then those like that..." Once he's shown Aidan the fingering for a chord, Jamie lets his hands rest on Aidan's thighs casually. "Okay, now try strumming, not too hard but not too gentle either. _She needs it just right._ "

"She? Your guitar's a girl?" Aidan grins and flicks his fingertips over the strings. He's never been able to play; that much was very true. Glancing up, his gaze crosses Jamie's. He stills, and his breath catches hard. "Did you teach yourself how to do it?"

"Mostly," he nods. "I've never been much in school - you probably noticed. But music just... clicks for me. Body, mind, soul. It feels right. First thing in my life that's ever made perfect sense." He pushes his hair behind his ear, mirroring Aidan's movement from a moment ago, and watches him closely. "You're not unteachable. Wanna know how I know?"

The heat pumping off Jamie's body is intense, and Aidan's never had a guy practically in his lap before. "How?" he asks, staring at Jamie's mouth.

Jamie keeps his eyes on Aidan's expression. He ghosts a hand over Aidan's fingers, "You're nimble and strong enough for it," and then his hand travels over the guitar and pushes to Aidan's chest, "And I can tell you've got the heart to make it beautiful," and then, delicately, his hand moves upward, over his throat, around to the side of his neck, and cups his jaw, fingertips resting at Aidan's temple. "And everyone knows you're more than smart enough for it. Body, mind, soul, that's all it takes."

"That's all?" Aidan echoes. "That's... everything." He should push him away. Obviously. It's just getting weird now, like they're gay or something. Which he knows damn well neither of them is, judging by the respective ruts they've dug in the female population at school. But instead he lifts his fingers to press against Jamie's lips, feeling magnetically drawn.

He takes Aidan's fingers into his hand and kisses his knuckles, murmuring as he leans in further, "It's okay. We're both artists, we share a bond, it doesn't matter if no one else would understand." He ends just an inch from Aidan's face and swiftly closes the rest of the distance, pulling him into a slow but deeply passionate kiss.

Aidan moans a soft sound of protest, the guitar awkward and unyielding between them. "I like girls," he asserts, hungrily kissing Jamie back.

"Me too," he responds with complete honesty. He arches his back enough to wrest the guitar from Aidan and all but toss it aside, then swiftly pushes closer to straddle his lap rather than his knees, letting their bodies make much more contact.

A whimper this time, and Aidan's hands roam restlessly over Jamie like he doesn't quite know where to touch him. The usual spots seem pointless... No. He grabs Jamie's ass and pulls him in tight, shifting his hips to rub against him.

Jamie moans softly and grinds down, intensifying the contact between them. His kiss is growing hungry as he sucks at Aidan's bottom lip and nips at the supple flesh, tongue joining in just enough to serve as a reminder for his piercing. He uses one hand to grip Aidan's shirt and keep him pulled close, and tangles the other in his hair.

"Is it true?" Aidan asks breathlessly when the kiss breaks for an instant. "Do you do what they say you do?"

Jamie grins, although he's equally breathless. "I'm sure it is, but you'll have to be a little more specific, Turner."

Swallowing hard, Aidan gathers his courage. Tries to sound like it's all the same to him when he says, "That you suck off other blokes." And god help him, he's staring at Jamie's mouth again. At least this time he catches it and makes himself stop.

"Oh, is that all?" His grin turns wicked and his hands travel down the length of Aidan's torso, fingers hooking in the waist of his jeans. "Yeah, I definitely do, and I have a damn good time of it. Wanna see?"

A short nod, before his nerve can fail him. "Yes."

Jamie slides out of Aidan's lap and gets between his legs instead. He works quickly to get those pesky trousers open and out of the way enough that he can pull Aidan's full length out. He licks his lips at the sight, and glances back up with want burningly clear in his eyes. "If you can last a minute, I'll be impressed," he warns, still grinning wickedly, and then sinks down to take in as much of Aidan as he can.

"I can-- unhh." Aidan slouches down, giving Jamie more room. He's engulfed by wet heat so fast that it bloody near blows his mind, and no this is _not_ how his ex-girlfriend did it. He tentatively lifts his hand to touch Jamie's hair but then pulls back, fisting both hands at his sides.

He works the shaft of Aidan's cock slowly, tongue dragging and that metal ball gliding across his skin with added pressure. When he comes up to the head and sucks on it each time, tip of his tongue lapping up the underside of it a few times before he plunges back down. Jamie looks up at the other boy with big, desperate-to-please eyes, cock embedded in his mouth the whole time, and soon gentle moans begin to vibrate against his length.

Aidan's short fingernails dig into his palms, and his breath shudders. That piercing is wicked and seems to send shivers all through his body. "That's good. What else can you do with that?"

With an arched eyebrow, Jamie decides that pretty boys get what they ask for, even if they don't know what it is they're asking for. Pulling up enough to keep only the head in his mouth, Jamie laps over Aidan's slit using the ball of his piercing rather that the tip of his tongue. He does his best to stay attentive to the other boy's reaction before pushing it any further.

It's like a shock of electricity along his spine. Aidan unclenches one of his fists and tangles his fingers in Jamie's hair, trying to steady himself. Then he nods.

He pushes the bottom of his tongue against Aidan's cock now and flexes the pierced muscle enough to gently, slowly push the ball and a few millimeters of barbell into Aidan's hole. He lets it sit there for a second, lets Aidan adjust to the feeling a bit, before retracting it.

"Oh Jesus fuck," Aidan mutters, tightening his grip. Pushing into Jamie's mouth. "Do that again."

Jamie does as he's told without a shred of hesitation, pushing just a little deeper than last time. He lets it rest longer, and then pulls out and back in.

"Oh, god," Aidan gasps, pretense falling away as he's reduced to pure sensation. His cock throbs with need. "Jamie. That's so fucking good."

Pride fills him with those words, and now he's determined to get Aidan off while doing this. Jamie wraps a hand around Aidan's cock, thumb perpendicular to the rest of his fingers, and strokes hard, all the way up to his lips and back down, slowly at first but with building speed.

"Jamie! Oh, fuck me," Aidan mutters, tipping his head back against the bed. Trying to remember to keep his voice down, but it's so fucking hard when it's so incredibly good. Both hands in Jamie's hair, and he holds him on his cock, thrusting twice, three times-- He comes with a goddamn _whimper_ , bursting hot into his boyfriend's mouth.

He lets a little escape this time, just for the aesthetic of it, really. Pulling back, every drop swallowed but a bit dripping from the corner of his mouth, which he wipes up lewdly with his tongue. "Fuck, I could do that every day."

Aidan watches him through eyes still half-closed in pleasure. "You look a hot mess," he whispers, running his thumb along his boyfriend's lips. "If you were doing this in school then I'm jealous as fuck."

"Nah, I didn't get the piercing 'til I was nineteen," he teases. "But if you're meaning the blowjob," he shrugs nonchalantly, "I was doing much more than that in high school."

Petting his lover's hair, Aidan grins. "I think your sex life was probably better than mine. Naughty Catholic girls only have the guts to put out every now and again. And I was so fumbling, I'm pretty sure I was terrible."

He settles in beside Aidan and leans his head on his shoulder, basking in the closeness. "I lost it pretty early and never really stopped. Plus, I wasn't picky about what I'd find in their knickers," he laughs.

"Do you think that increased your odds?" Aidan asks, hugging him. "I thought that whole thing about bisexuals getting laid more often was supposed to be a myth."

"I don't see how it couldn't increase my chances. Wider net, more fish, right?" Jamie leans up enough to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "It doesn't bother you I was such a slut, does it?"

Aidan looks at him curiously. "Why would it bother me? I mean, being disturbed and being jealous are not the same thing," he says with a laugh. He pulls Jamie into his lap, leggy as he is. "Nah. I love you for who you are."

"Well good, because I was a huge slut. Still am, just mostly for you now," he grins. "Do you want a cover story, or do you wanna just let them think what they will?"

Aidan's brow furrows. "We're grown men, we don't need a cover story," he insists, although he does glance self-consciously around the bedroom. "But, we don't have to talk about it in front of them either," he decides with a laugh.

"Mmmn, true, we are. I definitely like that high school fantasy, though. We'll have to play with that again," Jamie decides. He gets to his feet and smooths himself out. "Now, let's go get dessert so we can go home and you can punish me for what a brat I've been."


End file.
